


What's Her Deal?

by defuse00



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Meteorstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defuse00/pseuds/defuse00
Summary: Vriska gets a bit emotional after talking to Rose. Luckily Terezi's around to make her okay again.





	What's Her Deal?

Vriska : Have a conversation

You and Lalonde have been talking strategy for a while. You've been using an example from your FLARPing days, which Rose has been paying close attention to. It's good that the humans appreciate all the work that went in to getting where you are.

"So then, I leapt onto the ship and culled most of them. A few jumped off, but" -your story is cut off by Rose.

"How many, exactly, did you kill?" she asks. You know this could just be Rose admiring your kill count, but you're smarter than that. 

"Oh, you know, 10 or so. Anyway, the point is" you start before Rose interrupts. 

"And to clarify, you were 5 sweeps old at the time?" Rose presses 

"4", you correct before you think about what you're saying, "Very impressive considering at that age you were just starting some passive aggressive spats with your lusus." 

"So you don't think there's something wrong with killing at that age? Or are you trying to defend your actions by claiming they make you superior?" Rose continues. 

You bristle at the accusation. You know troll and human culture are different, but you thought you had a kindred spirit in Rose. The brutal way she had gone through the game and her cold behavior towards her fellow humans and invasive trolls had left you thinking that she might have potential. But she's just like the others. "At least I actually did some productive shit, little miss get corrupted and miss half the session." 

Rose smiles with more teeth than you thought humans had. "Avoiding the topic? You must agree with me, at least a little. Do you think your little theatrics are a form of penance? Because you're just making things worse." 

You can feel tears in your eyes. Damn humans and their ability to know you just enough to hurt but not enough to help. She isn't right, but she isn't really wrong either. You move to punch Lalonde so she doesn't see your tears, but she rolls out of her seat. You don't catch her expression as you storm out, but you think it might be pity. 

You fucking hate pity. 

Rose: Call for reinforcements

TT: Terezi?  
TT: Are you available?> GC: SHOULDNT YOU B3 1N 4 STR4T3GY M33T1NG R1GHT NOW  
TT: The meeting is on hold until the other participant returns  
TT: I may have said a few regrettable things to her and caused something of an emotional outburst  
GC: S3R1OUSLY  
GC: 1 THOUGHT YOU TWO GOT 4LONG L1K3 H1V3S ON F1R3  
TT: This why you should attend strategy meetings. You would know these things  
TT: If I was less inclined towards "ridiculous human monogamy" I would have made a black pass at her just to try it out  
TT: As it stands, we've only gotten into two physical fights  
GC: VR1SK4 TH1NKS YOU 4DM1R3 H3R P4SS1ON 4ND DR1V3  
TT: See above with the hate flirting.  
TT: I do admire those things, but basically everything else is awful. Her goals, her self centered attitude and her general demeanor are rather off putting  
TT: I said some harsh things about those traits that were both false and unnecessary, and I'd like to apologize  
GC: 4ND 1 1M4G1N3 YOU W4NT M3 TO B3 TH3 M3SS3NG3R FOR YOUR 4POLOGY  
TT: No  
TT: I want you to calm her down so that the apology doesn't have to come out at the point of a sword  
GC: 4R3 YOU SUR3 YOU TWO 4R3NT ON TH3 3DG3 OF OBS1D14N  
TT: There have been no hate snoggings in the meeting whilst I've been in attendance  
TT: Anyway, do you want to know what I said?  
TT: To more readily calm her down, I mean  
GC: SUR3  
TT: I heard how young she started killing trolls and, forgetting the unusual upbringing she had, put more blame on her than was really fair for her actions  
GC: TH4T 1SNT TOO B4D   
GC: SH3 R34LLY N33DS TO F1GUR3 OUT WH4T SH3 TH1NKS OF H3R P4ST NOT JUST 1GNOR3 1T  
GC: 1LL GO T4LK TO H3R  
TT: Thank you  


Terezi: Pap the girl

 

You know just where the girl you need to pap is. Vriska retreats to here own area when distraught. On the meteor, that would be her room. Unfortunately, she's probably also locked her door. 

As you arrive and confirm the secured status of her door, you consider how to get to her. You could use the vents, considering that Gamzee is still very much in a fridge. But that feels too intrusive for you. So instead you elect to take the boring route of knocking on her door. 

"Vris? You in there?" you say. 

Vriska opens the door forcefully. "Hey Pyrope . What's this all about?" she growls. 

You give her your best puzzled frown. You know why she's in a mood, but none of you want Vriska to know that you got the information from Rose. "Is something wrong?" you say, tilting your head and giving her your most innocent expression. 

"N-" she starts, and then stops. "Nothing is -" she trails off again. She takes a breath and says, "Look, can we just, talk real quick?" 

"Sure", you answer, cotton candy sweet. "Do you have a pile ready?" you ask as you slide into her room. It's messier than you remember in here, and the smashed 8-balls look recent. But you aren't going to mention any of that. 

Vriska looks down guiltily. "We shouldn't need a pile to deal with my little issue. We can just have a quick talk and move onto other things." 

You pap her cheek and smell her blush blueberry. "I don't know, I think we really need a pile for this," you seductively drawl, "Have a good long talk about how this links to your other issues, talk about your emotions and get you nice and pacified." 

Vriska weakly shakes her head, but you know you've convinced her. You drop a collection of pillows, scalemates and blankets out of your inventory, and drag Vriska to the pile with one arm whilst papping her with the other. She lets out a breathy noise as she settles in that embrasses you enough to stop caressing her. She's startled when you stop touching her. You know she would never ask you to touch her so softly but her face makes you think she wants to. 

"So how about you tell me what happened okay?" you continue. Vriska nods and goes into the story. Every once in a while she'll get animated about the contents of her tale, and then she remembers where she is and blushes. Your girlfriend is so cute. 

"And then I came back in here so that I didn't have to deal with any of Lalonde's issues, and then you got here," Vriska finishes. She smiles a little at that, and your heart does a little flip. Focus, Pyrope. 

"Do you think she was right?" you ask. It's a risky direction to inquire, but you aren't going to get a straight answer on this until you ask for one. 

"No." Vriska scoffs, "Killing people is awesome and I'm awesome. Doing it is better if you're younger, teaches you how the real world works and leaves you weak for less time when you're growing up. I just," she pauses, considering her next words, "I wish I'd thought about what I was doing some more before I did it. Looking back, you know." She makes a movement with her hands. 

You move to stroke her hair. She leans into you, her scent of metal and ashes with a hint of blueberry sweetness filling your nose. "What should you have been thinking about?" you murmur. 

"You know, why I was doing that stuff." she responds, "Did I really want to kill so many trolls or did other people want me to? Not knowing the difference, hell not knowing that there was a difference, really made things harder during the game." 

Your hand moves up to her horns, and she shivers as you tenderly caress her. "And can see why you were doing those things better now?" 

She nods slightly. "You've said I'm not responsible for what my lusus wanted me to do. And I want to believe that so hard!" she almost shouts, "But that was me, I did do those things and I have to make up for it." She breathes heavily for a moment. "I've got to earn my way back, be the hero, even if I don't quite manage to change my ways. Right?" 

You want to tell her no, that it wasn't her fault, that she doesn't have to give more of herself to her enemies, that she can just *live*. But that won't get you anywhere. Vriska is too caught up in the story she made for herself, and you just have to stay part of it. So instead of having that discussion, you kiss her. And then she kisses back, pulling her into her, the pile shifting to allow your embrace. 

You pull back for a moment, to give your morial some advice. "Don't let Rose bother you. You know who you are, don't let anyone else tell you how to be. You exist on your own terms, not anyone else's." 

She drags you back down with a kiss, her fingers clawing at your skin like she's drowning. You respond with equal vigor, pressing into her lips with force, tangling your legs together. 

The strategy meeting doesn't resume til the next day. You manage to bring yourself to attend.


End file.
